Revenants
Revenants are the ghostly versions of creatures slain during the God Wars found in the Revenant Caves within the Wilderness in levels 28 to 34. They are extremely dangerous monsters, being capable of hitting very high and accurately for monsters of their combat levels. Revenants are known for their generous drop table, due to being in the Wilderness, where the player is at risk of being killed by other players in a multicombat area. Each revenant shares the same drop table, though higher levelled revenants have a higher chance of dropping items other than coins. Revenants always drop some revenant ether, which is used to charge a bracelet of ethereum (which they also drop) to protect the player from a revenant's attacks, and also makes them tolerant towards the player. They also drop various ancient artefacts, which can be sold to the Emblem Trader wandering within the Revenant Caves for a set amount of coins. However, this can only be done on the official Bounty Hunter world. Lastly, they can drop ancient crystals, four of which are used to construct an obelisk in the superior garden of a player-owned house. Overview healing itself.]] Revenants are capable of using all three forms of combat and are much more dangerous than their combat levels suggest. Their attacks have very high accuracy against any player not using a Bracelet of ethereum regardless of their defensive bonuses, and their magic attacks can hit up to 10 players standing on the same tile as their target. In addition, their attacks change based on the player's defensive stats and protection prayers being used. They are also capable of healing themselves when their health falls below 50%, though this only occurs a limited amount of times. When it heals itself, a lightning strike can be seen. Being undead, revenants are susceptible to the effects of the salve amulet and its enchanted version. List of revenants Slayer |} Controversy On release, revenants did not have much complaints; most of the complaints regarding them came from their super rare 100x drop. The only reason why they existed was because the polls for unique rewards did not pass. Typically, players are excited when they obtain a single, valuable drop, which none of the revenants actually had apart from the ancient crystal and the original three ancient artefacts: ancient emblem, totem and statuette. Players who obtained one of the super rare 100x drops could be potentially killed, resulting in them losing most if not all of that reward if they were killed. 8 February changes On an update on 8 February 2018, revenants gained a massive drop buff as it was determined that players were not obtaining more than the stated profit per hour (which was 2m/h). This also added the ancient medallion, effigy and relic to replace the 100x multiplier, and revenants were given a massive drop overhaul, dropping many resource items like runite ores and black dragonhides. Immediately after the update, players began to complain about how much resources were entering the game, devaluing other bosses, skilling and granting players more profit per hour than originally intended. Many players began to compare the revenants to other monsters such as brutal black dragons, Zulrah and Vorkath, other monsters with generous drop tables but had a requirement to access. Since revenants had no requirements to kill and the fact that they were killed much faster, items that the revenants dropped began to crash at an alarming rate. Initially, Jagex determined that the flow of resources into the game was meeting the expected profit rate that was intended. 21 February changes Eventually, more player complaints had Jagex look into the revenants again, from which they determined that only some players were making profit at or above the expected value, while many others were not, in addition to the inflated kills per hour. On 21 February 2018, a hotfix was implemented: *Dwarf multicannons cannot be placed in the revenant section of the caves; they could, however, be placed in any other part of the cave. *Revenants' access to the main drop table was significantly reduced, especially the lower levelled revenants. Higher levelled revenants have a better chance of accessing the main drop table. *The quantity of several drops, such as onyx bolt tips, were significantly reduced. *Revenants in World 345 (permanent Deadman mode) no longer access the main drop table, now only dropping ether and the bracelet of ethereum. Any emblems players had would also be converted into their respective trade-in values. 1 March changes The changes made on 21 February caused player complaints on revenants no longer being a viable money making method for the risk involved by being in a multi-combat area in the Wilderness. In an update on 1 March 2018, Jagex stated that they have "overstepped it a little with the reductions" based on post-change data analysis, and made the following changes as a result: *The chances of rolling on the normal loot table rather than coins have been increased slightly. *Ancient artefacts are now always lost on death, even if it is the only item in the player's possession. This was done to promote the risk of staying in the caves once the player receives it, and when the player attempts to exchange it. *Previously, the revenant's magic attack would only target one player. This allowed many players to wear a different pair of gloves instead of the bracelet of ethereum, as there is no necessity for it due to safety in numbers. The revenant's magic attacks now targets up to ten players that stand on the same tile as the main target, with the change intending to promote players to use the bracelet, which is always lost on death. Trivia *Unlike in RuneScape 3, there are no revenant icefiends, vampyres or werewolves in Old School RuneScape. The models used by these revenants are also simply transparent models of their living counterparts, rather than the ghost-like tail the revenants are often recognised with. In addition to this, several revenants cannot be killed for a task (e.g the revenant pyrefiend cannot be killed in place of normal pyrefiends), and can be assigned as a slayer task. *Initially, revenants were to drop Ancient Warriors' armour much like their RuneScape 3 counterparts had when they were moved into Forinthry Dungeon. Their weapons were not included for balancing reasons; to compensate for this, other rewards were designed. However, the polls for both the armour and the new equipment did not pass. To ensure that revenants would still be worth killing, they were given a generous, but generic drop table as a result. *Revenants were originally the replacement for player killers between 10 December 2007 and 1 February 2011 in RuneScape 2, when free trade and PVP in the Wilderness were removed (to counter real world trading). Similar to player killers, they could attack players depending on their combat level and depth in the Wilderness, as well as heal themselves, use teleblock, and freeze the player. Category:Wilderness Category:Jagex controversies